A demon's forbidden love
by Akuma the Dark One
Summary: You should never let love fester inside your heart, so I Kyuubi will admit my love for my best friend Naruto Uzumaki.


A demon's forbidden love

**_Summary: You should never let love fester inside your heart, so I Kyuubi will admit my love for my best friend Naruto Uzumaki._**

**_Rating: M for Male/Male sex_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but if I did I would have made Kyuubi a good guy as I did in this fanfic_**

**_A/N: WARNING THIS FANFIC HAS MALE/MALE SEX DO NOT READ IF THIS IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA._**

Kyuubi and Naruto where in Kyuubi's cave; lying on his stone bed after a long day of protecting the leaf village and just having fun. "Naruto do you love me?" Kyuubi asked.

"Yeah of course I love you you're my best friend." Naruto said. "Why would you ask a stupid question like that?"

"No that's not what I mean." He said.

"Then what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Listen to my words do you love me?" Kyuubi said.

"Yes I love..." Naruto interrupted himself as he realized what Kyuubi meant. "I'm a human male and you're a male demon kitsune, how can you say something like that besides bestiality goes against the law of the village!" Naruto shouted.

"I don't care about your human laws and the fact that we're both male doesn't bother me because I'm gay." Kyuubi said.

"You're gay?" Naruto asked surprised that his best friend came out to him.

"Yes" He said while nodding.

"Sorry for overreacting Kyuubi, I don't know if its love I feel but for the last few years I felt strange whenever you came near me or when I came near you, I know I'm gay but I never thought of doing it with a male demon kitsune, or any demon animal for that matter." Naruto replied.

"Naruto," Kyuubi murmured. "I wanna try something."

Naruto looked at his friend. "What?"

Kyuubi got closer. "Do you promise not to hate me?" He asked.

Naruto gave Kyuubi a long look before nodding, "I promise."

"Thank you." Kyuubi said, starting to lick his way down Naruto's throat.

Naruto moaned at the attention, thoughts focused on the wet muscle moving around his neck. Kyuubi nibbled Naruto's shoulder before ripping his shirt off. "That was my favorite shirt!" Naruto moaned making, Kyuubi laugh. Naruto flushed as Kyuubi licked his chest. Kyuubi grinned when Naruto arched his body upward. 'I_ can't believe I'm finally kissing Naruto as a mate and not some harmless friendly gesture.'_ Kyuubi thought reverently as he tried to taste every inch of skin available.

Naruto twisted and squirmed at every touch. Kyuubi licked Naruto's belly, tongue dipping into his navel. The wet muscle trailed down to the waistband of his friend's pants causing his new mate to moan. "What are you doing?" Naruto gasped out breathlessly.

Nimble paws pushed down Naruto's pants and boxer shorts; freeing his phallus. Naruto couldn't stop the moan that left his throat at the feeling even if he wanted to. Kyuubi tried to take it slow, but he wanted to taste his new mate. Kyuubi set about arousing his friend further by slowly licking Naruto's body. Naruto started to thrash around and bite his own hand to muffle his moaning.

Kyuubi took Naruto's member into his mouth, his own phallus started to throb like an erratic heartbeat dripping pre as he did so. Naruto started to thrust up into Kyuubi's mouth as he cried out in pure erotic pleasure. Kyuubi held him down with one paw, enjoying the bitter sweet taste of his human mate's pre.

Naruto's blue eyes glazed over with lust and his lips parted in short panting gasps even as his own hands tried to cover his mouth to stifle his moans. Sweat beaded all over his deliciously tanned body. His blonde hair was plastered to his face. Kyuubi smirked as he licked Naruto's balls making Naruto stutter out Kyuubi's name. Suddenly Kyuubi released Naruto's phallus from his mouth making Naruto growl in frustration. "Please keep going buddy."

"Why?" Kyuubi teased.

"God damn it, Kyuubi! You know why!" He yelled at the grinning kitsune. Kyuubi just rolled his eyes and did the one thing he knew would quiet the pouting boy, moving behind his mate he started to rub his back until the boy relaxed then he continued to suck his phallus, after a while Naruto cummed in Kyuubi's mouth. Kyuubi pulled back a little swallowing his mate's cum, some dribbling down his mouth as he lifted his head from the now limp cock. Naruto slumped back on Kyuubi's bed and lolled there too relaxed to move. "From now on if ya wanna try something, just go for it," Naruto said happily.

"Thanks honey." Kyuubi said as he nuzzled Naruto playfully and both of them laughed.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I want to mark you as mine." Kyuubi explained, licking Naruto's neck.

"Why do you want to mark me?"

"Well you're mine; I want to show that to everyone. But if you don't want to we can wait. I mean, I'm not going to force you" Kyuubi said.

"No I want you to mark me as yours." Naruto said shyly.

"Really!" Kyuubi asked excitement evident in his voice.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

Kyuubi leaned forward and pressed his lips to Naruto's. Naruto groaned softly into the kiss. "You ready?" Kyuubi asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Naruto replied softly with a small nod.

Kyuubi took a step back, admiring the body of his mate. No one else, including his mate, could see anything gorgeous about this body, but Kyuubi couldn't keep his eyes off of it even if his immortal life depended on it. Kyuubi mounted Naruto as he gave his mate a soothing lick to his left cheek as his tip penetrated him. Kyuubi was tempted to just go ahead and pound his little mate for all he was worth, but he didn't want to hurt Naruto.

Kyuubi saw the tension leave his mate's shoulders and took it as a sign to start moving. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in setting a slow pace. The pain that Naruto had felt was no longer there only pleasure was what he felt. Kyuubi slowly quickened his pace. This caused Naruto to let out a series of moans and whimpers. "Kyuubi!" Naruto called out as Kyuubi hit a bundle of nerves inside of him that sent waves of pleasure washing over him hardening his cock again.

Kyuubi let out a deep growl at hearing his mate call out his name. This lovely mortal that he was dominating was his and if anyone ever tried to take him away they would suffer a horrible and painful death. Naruto's cries of pleasure were becoming louder and louder. Kyuubi began to quicken his pace even more. Naruto was in a realm of pleasure he'd never experienced before dripping pre like a faucet. Whenever Kyuubi moved inside of him, he hit the spot that left his head spiraling. Naruto's body was being rocked with a force that he could barely handle but that didn't matter, all that mattered was being Kyuubi's mate.

Naruto let out a loud moan, "Kyuubi!" before his walls tightened around his mate and cummed in quick spurts, covering his stomach and the ground. The tightening of Naruto's tight channel around him sent Kyuubi over the edge and he to cummed, planting his seed inside his mate. As he did so Kyuubi let out a loud growl and bit down hard on Naruto's neck breaking the skin. Now the whole world would know that Naruto was his and his alone. Kyuubi slumped down on top of his mate. Naruto turned his head to look at Kyuubi as their breath began to settle, giving a small smile that Kyuubi happily returned. "I love you Kyuubi."

"I love you too Naruto." Kyuubi replied lovingly as they fell asleep.


End file.
